


Gone With The Sin

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Soulless Sam Winchester, telephoneline play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给Sam的生贺。关于点五。Sam和Dean遇到一起奇特的案件，受害者临死前接到的电话似乎能反映内心的欲望，然而很不巧的是，Dean也中招了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With The Sin

Dean感到恐惧，对Sam，对周围的一切，甚至对自己。他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，或许一切从Sam重新出现在他面前时就偏离了正常轨迹——没错，就是与Sam重新踏上猎魔之路后，他察觉到了Sam身上某些让人无法忽略的变化。那让他恐惧，让他开始怀疑自己先前所做的决定正确与否，可令他不得不承认的是，他所面对的这个Sam比以前更加强壮有力也更加冷血残酷，在某些危急的时刻更是冷静得可怕。和他相处的每分每秒都令人毛骨悚然，似乎连流动的空气都静止了下来，没顶的窒息感在他的脑中留白发灰，可他根本找不到任何有效的解决之法。

　　此刻他正躺在床上在一片黑暗中徒劳地睁着眼睛，这个Sam就坐在离他不远的地方查阅着资料。他看起来精力充沛，翻阅书籍的手从不停歇，低垂的视线一刻也没有离开过书籍上密密麻麻的字迹——或许有的，只不过Dean并没有发现。他感觉到被汗水濡湿的背脊一阵发凉，放置在床头的闹钟发出的幽幽的光线显得分外刺眼，上面鲜明的数字提醒着他现在已经是第二天早上五点一刻了。

　　Dean知道Sam又是一夜未眠，可在这种时候他只能假装自己仍然深陷在沉沉的睡梦之中。这种情况从他与Sam重逢的那个夜晚就已经开始，对方似乎把睡眠从生活里完全剔除出去，整个人活得像一架不知疲倦的机器。他脑中的疑惑与日俱增，可没有人能够解答他的问题，只留他一个人在纸上画着荒唐的圆圈。

　　他曾经将自己锁在厕所里偷偷拨通Bobby的电话告诉他Sam现在的情况，可每次得到的建议总是“你不妨再等等看”；他曾经试着在一片空地上大声地召唤Cass，可对方从来没有在他面前出现过。他想自己比任何时候都需要帮忙，可谁都帮不了他。

　　除了潮水一般涌来的恐惧与不安他什么都不剩。

 

　　麻烦接踵而至。正当Dean好不容易结束手头的案子正准备独自开车出去兜风时，Sam却像发现了新大陆一样在网上找到了密苏里州发生的一起案件。

　　“我认为这是我们应该解决的问题，”Sam的手指放在鼠标左键上，低沉的声线清冷如同浮冰，“密苏里州的杰斐逊城有人被杀害，当时死者家中门窗紧闭，现场非常干净，没有脚印，没有指纹，可是她却被什么东西勒紧了脖子窒息而死，并且最重要的一点是——她的声带就这样凭空消失了。”

　　“听上去挺诡异的，”Dean简短地评价道，却不自觉地与坐在椅子上的Sam挪远了距离，“那么你得到了其他有用的线索吗，Superman？”

　　“在这篇报道上还提到一个细节，死者死前曾接到过一通来电，没有显示名字，通话时长大概五分钟左右，在接到这通电话大约一个小时之后，她被发现死在自己家中。”

　　“电话公司脏兮兮的接线员，就像上次那样？那样的经历我可不想再发生第二次，上次我还差点把一个无辜的家伙打到脑袋开花。”

　　“不尽然，这次显然不像上次那样是怪物引诱人去自杀，它们已经有所行动了，”Sam又点开了一个网页，“这是上周的报导，同样的案情，案发地点距离这里两个街区，死者是白人，男性，三十岁左右，在一家油漆厂工作。没有任何联系的两个人，唯一的共同点是死前都接到过一通电话。”

　　“哇哦，现实版的《午夜凶铃》？看来这事我的确要去管一管。”Dean说话的时候视线落在各处，却很刻意地回避着Sam黏在他身上的视线。这时Sam走近了他，一只修长有力的大手按在他的肩膀上，骨节分明的手指在他的肩头游移。

　　“不是‘我’，是‘我们’，Dean，不要想着一个人偷偷溜走把我丢在这里。”Sam压低了声音，此刻听上去更像一个陌生人。

　　“不Sam我从来没……”

　　完整的话语被封在嘴里，Sam正用巨大的手掌捂着他的嘴唇，温热的掌心摩擦着嘴唇上细薄的肌肤。

　　“你的眼神说出了一切，我能看出来，”Sam用那双细长的金绿色眼眸凝视着他，视线近乎烧灼，“我知道你并不信任我，不过没关系，这并不影响我们俩查案子。”

　　Sam的话语在Dean的心上留下一个空洞，一种被全身剥光的羞耻感让他无地自容，他几乎想要马上逃开，逃得越远越好，可是Sam的眼神让他动弹不得，不仅如此，还将他一点点剖开直到露出里面的肌肉和骨骼——Dean感觉到了危险，像是被食肉动物捕食的猎物自我保护的前兆，他知道这眼神绝不属于他所熟悉的那个Sam Winchester。

　　突然Sam松开了放在Dean嘴唇上的手让他瞬间从窒息中解脱出来，他闭上眼睛深深地吸了口气努力使自己不去想那些糟糕的狗屁事情，Sam从他的面前走过去，又坐回了电脑前。

　　两个人继续沉默，死寂在空气中蔓延滋长。Dean在上衣口袋里摸索的手指终于找到了目标，Impala的钥匙就在他手心里，他自然知道自己即将去做什么。

 

　　从伊利诺伊州赶到密苏里州只有两个小时车程，期间他们还在公路加油站里买了两罐咖啡，等到Impala停在第二个死者家门前时正门已经被贴上了封条与“禁止进入”的警戒线，犯罪现场被完全封闭起来。迫不得已的，Sam和Dean只能从房子另一侧的窗户进入，所以当他们落地之后，四周安静的空气随着他们动作的幅度震动，他们能听到房间里任何细微的声响——可是什么都没有，周围仍是一片死寂，只有窗户外的风悄无声息的滑过Dean的脸颊。

　　地上画着圈出尸体形状的白线，尸体身旁没有血迹也没有任何可疑的痕迹，只剩死者生前最后接触过的电话放置在桌面上，它的电源被切断，扭曲的电话线被揉成一团，听筒从桌上垂下来，显然死者最后一个动作就是握紧了它。Sam再次将电源接好，并开始查找这部电话的最近联系人，果真在往上翻的时候看到了最后的来电显示，就如那条报导所描述的那样，通话时长五分钟左右，可新闻里并没有提到这是一通完全匿名的来电。

　　“你能不能调出这通来电的号码？”Dean在一旁小心翼翼地问道，Sam匆匆地看了他一眼，按下了电话上一个白色的按键。这果然奏效了，一串数字从蓝莹莹的屏幕里跳了出来，它们在Dean眼中闪动着，就像苍白的尸体一样毫无生气。

　　“这个号码并没有什么特别，根据它的区号判断，应该是从马里兰州打来的，”Sam分析道，“报导里并没有提到这个，或许有着什么不可告人的隐情，我们可以试着回拨过去。”

　　Dean朝他点了点头示意他同意这么做，Sam便伸出手按下了重拨键，将电话的听筒贴上了自己的耳朵。

　　他脸上的表情突然飞上阴云，深锁的眉头拧成解不开的结，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，暗沉的目光显得尖刻而又锐利。

　　“怎么了？”Dean察觉到了他的异状，忍不住凑上前去询问。

　　“这个号码停机了，早就没人用了。”Sam如实回答道，“现在不好下结论，不如我先去警局看看尸体情况，你回旅馆查查这个号码曾经被谁使用过。”

　　Dean不禁在心里松了口气，他终于可以暂时逃离这个可怕的家伙身边，这无疑是个对他来说再棒不过的美差了。想到这里，他很乐意地接受了Sam的提议，独自驱车朝旅馆的方向驶去。

 

　　在电脑上，他很顺利地查找到了那个号码曾经的使用者。那是个金发碧眼的小伙子，大约二十五六岁，名叫Nicolas Mole，出生于马里兰州的阿勒格尼县，不过已经在三年前死于一场意外事故。他的所有证件信息都在死后被注销掉了，连同这个诡异的电话号码，可就在三天前那个命丧黄泉的女人却接到了来自这个号码的一通来电，这怎么看都是需要被他们解决的灵异事件。而至于之前那个死者，他所接到的来电也被Dean顺手调查了一番，可得到的结果完全出乎他意料——与那个人通电话的人现在还活得好好的，已经有了丈夫和两个孩子，是个温柔贤淑的家庭主妇，住在离这里有很长一段距离的西海岸，并且有充分的不在场证明。

　　这太奇怪了。明明是两个完全没有联系的人，案情却如出一撤，同样是接到匿名电话，被异物勒紧喉咙窒息而死，声带不翼而飞——Dean将这些细节联系在一起，却依然毫无头绪。这时床头的电话突然响起，他走到床边坐下将听筒拿起来靠近自己嘴边，Sam的声音伴随着安静的电流从里头平稳地传来，让他不由自主地竖起耳朵。

　　“Sam？”

　　“Dean，是我。”听筒里Sam的声音与平常听起来有些不同，不仅音调更高还更加柔和，这让Dean全身紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来。

　　“你调查到了什么有用的信息吗？”

　　“什么调查？我不明白。”电话里的Sam疑惑万分，“现在我还被困在地底下那个该死的笼子里，这里没有光亮，没有黑夜与白昼，只有一个血红的地牢与他们……他们将我的皮肉用铁钉贯穿，再将我撕成一片一片用火灼烧，等到我全部化成灰烬的时候又将我整个复原。这个过程很痛苦，但我依然想和你说说话，Dean。”

　　Dean目瞪口呆，他不敢确定那个与他朝夕相处的Sam到底是谁，可他敢保证电话那头的就是他的Sam，那个被他视为整个生命意义的Sam，而他已经失去他太久太久了。

　　眼泪几乎要夺眶而出，可Dean选择将它们憋了回去。他的嗓子有些发干发涩，破碎的音节从他的唇间溢出来，舌头上带着的苦味咸涩得像海水。

　　“你最近还好吗？”Sam的声音有些闷，似乎在努力压抑着自己的情绪。

　　“还好，一切都还好，”Dean的眼圈发红，苍白的手指扣紧了听筒，在那一瞬间，所有的思绪像山洪暴发一样涌入他的脑海，“该死的，我能对你说实话吗？不好，一切都糟透了，现在我知道了身边的那家伙并不是你，只想一刀捅进他的心脏里。他令我毛骨悚然，Sam，和他呆在一起的每分每秒我都快发疯。”

　　“很抱歉，Dean，这种时候我不能在你身边，”Sam愧疚地说，“可是我想念你，每分每秒都是。”

　　听到这里，Dean感觉自己的耳根有些发红，就像有一簇火苗悄然爬上他的肌肤，在他脆弱的血管里慢条斯理地炙烤。

　　“曾经的我从来不会说这些，对不对？”Sam反问道，“可是我说了，不仅如此，我还想跟你说更多更多话——和你分开太久，我却一刻都没有忘记和你做爱的感觉。”

　　话题不知从什么时候开始偏离了。

　　电话这头的Dean面红耳赤，双腿不自觉地摩擦着牛仔裤的布料，粗糙的质感搔刮着他的腿间，不用多想，他的大腿内侧已经一片赤红，被皮带勒紧的下腹部传来难忍情欲的抽痛。

　　“我也是。”

　　“你让他碰过你吗？我是说那个Sam。”此刻的Sam声线沉下了一分，带着往常他们做爱时所发出的潮湿的尾音，像一片柔软的羽毛轻轻缓缓地落下来。

　　“没有，我敢发誓，没有。”Dean对着听筒笃定地说。

　　“我相信你，所以听我把话说完好吗？”Sam的声音听起来有些颤抖，那必然不是电话本身的缘故，“现在，张开你的嘴唇，把手指伸进去，想象是我在对你这么做。”

　　Dean应声照做。他将手指挤进自己的两片嘴唇之间，指腹滑过粗糙的舌苔，口腔里分泌的津液顺着他微启的嘴角流下来，可他想要让手指进到更深的地方——他知道这一定是Sam所希望的，虽然他的手指并不像Sam那样修长灵巧，但这对于他来说无关紧要。他的手指有些笨拙地在唇齿之间翻搅，坚硬的指甲偶尔划过温软的口腔黏膜滑向咽喉，从他喉间溢出的细小呻吟无比清晰地传到听筒的那一头。

　　Dean让整根手指都布满自己的唾液，粉红色的舌尖滑过皮肤发出的淫靡水声让他耳根上遍布的鲜红几乎快要溢出来，就好像他面对的并不是自己的手指，而是Sam粗厚硕大的阴茎。这些动作令他无法言语，只能感受着细密的汗珠渐渐爬上他的每一寸肌肤，唇间流淌出粗重的喘息，皮肤上的温度一点点升高最终冲破他摇摇欲坠的最后一点理智。

　　“脱掉你的衣服，Dean，”Sam冰冷地命令道，“不要闲下你的手指，将它们放在你胸前的两个乳头上，想想我曾经对你是怎么做的。”

　　Dean感到窒息，可他别无选择。他像认命一般地闭上眼睛，剥落穿在身上的夹克与里头的T恤，露出上身优美的肌肉线条与拉伸开来的漂亮腰线。他的手指有些尴尬地掠过绵软的小腹，最终停留在自己淡色的乳头上。

　　“我会用指尖玩弄你的乳头，直到它们在我手里挺立起来染上漂亮的嫣红，看起来就像刚熟透的草莓一样可口。然后我会把它们含进嘴里，用舌尖挤压你柔软的乳尖，等着你在我手中忍不住叫出来。”

　　Sam的语气近乎下流，就像他们每一次做爱时所说的那样。这让Dean的心不可抑止地沸腾，像是火红炙热的岩浆在心脏上虬结的血管里翻滚。紧绷在裤裆里的阴茎已经变得又热又硬，他只觉得整个人就像一滩黏腻的浆糊瘫倒在床上，而他正用手指色情地揉捏着自己的乳头看着它们在指尖充血发红。

　　电话那头Sam吞咽唾液的声音被他滴水不漏地捕捉到了，此刻他想要解开束缚在腰间的皮带让自己紧绷在裤裆里的阴茎完全解放。

　　“现在……可以了吗……”他的声音被喘息声割裂得断断续续，听筒那端的Sam低低的笑声与模糊的杂音混在一起，让人分不清是真实还是虚幻。

　　“还不够，Dean，继续照我说的做，”Sam的语气暧昧到令人浑身酥麻，“现在，把牛仔裤连同内裤一起脱下来，掏出你的阴茎，与我的老二贴在一起，感受一下它变得有多么多么的烫。”

　　Dean只觉得自己的脸颊灼热到快要被烤焦。他用手指拉下裤链，金属的碰撞声令他颤栗，当他将自己的内裤从臀部上剥下来时，果真看到柔软的布料上已经濡湿一片。颤颤巍巍的手指穿过暗金色的毛发握住充血发痛的阴茎，他下意识低头看了一眼，粗厚的前端正往外渗出透明烧灼的液体，它们正从他的双腿之间流淌下来滴落在旅馆的床单上。

　　他快要变成一撮灰烬，被他握在手中的阴茎已经能感受到对方粗暴而有力的按压，就像Sam真的在他面前握着他的阴茎用力地揉搓套弄那样。仅仅是手指的刺激，Dean就感觉自己的整个身体变成了一根拉紧的弦，只需要Sam进一步的动作便能一触即发——无论是他的后穴还是他的阴茎，都是如此。

　　事实上Dean已经迫不及待骑到Sam的阴茎上用力地操自己了，只是他们之间隔着一根电话线，一个复杂的蜂窝网络，他并不能触摸到Sam，只能在这个小小的听筒里感受到他的真实存在。

　　除了伴随着喘息的呻吟，Dean什么声音也发不出来，可他仍然努力地想要从唇间发出那两个短促的音节，就像要吐出灵魂。

　　“Sammy……”Dean一遍又一遍地重复，“……Sammy……Sammy……”他的声音变得绵软而又甜腻，如同一滩软化的蜜糖，似乎除了呼唤这个名字失去了任何的生命意义。

　　Dean用肩膀夹紧了听筒，没有注意到上面已经汗水密布，此刻他的手指仍旧停留在自己的阴茎上粗暴地揉搓，让紫红色的冠状头部变得更硬，精液随时都快从前端翕合的铃口里喷薄而出。

　　“你是不是还为我硬着？是不是在渴望我的抚摸，我的手指，甚至是我的阴茎？”Sam下流地反问道，“很快的，我会骑上你的身体，用指腹摩擦你渗水的龟头，我的阴茎直直地抵着你的屁股，告诉它我究竟变得有多硬。”

　　这正是他期待的结果。

　　“然后我会咬住你的肩膀，将自己埋进你的身体。你的里面是那么紧，那么热，你的小穴将我的整个老二包裹进去，那张小嘴紧紧地咬着根部，让我拔都拔不出来。”

　　Dean最大限度地张开双腿，抬起臀部，沾着灼热前液的手指卡进自己已经湿漉漉的臀缝里，沿着湿软鲜红的皱褶慢慢操开自己。这个过程并不如Sam所说的那么顺利，手指上黏腻湿滑的前液已经干掉一半，让温热干燥的内壁不能很好地吞进他的任何一根手指，此刻他的小穴有些忸怩，有些急躁，将他留在自己身体里的手指含到一半。他可一点都不渴望这个。

　　“我会慢慢进去，Dean，所以你不用心急，”Sam低喘着说，“你的内壁流了那么多的水，而我撞击着你的身体，每一次顶弄都插进去一些，你感受着我的阴茎在你的体内膨胀，最终和你完完全全的契合。”

　　多么美妙的过程。Dean重重地吸了口气，将深深埋进自己体内的手指颤抖着拔出来，在他再次握上抽痛的阴茎那一刻，铃口里积蓄已久的精液终于完完全全地喷射在他的手心里，白浊黏腻接连成片，滚烫的液体从指缝间滴落。

　　此时在Dean的脑中闪过一个疯狂的想法，他想让自己窒息，因为Sam这个存在就让他窒息，他与Sam之间疯狂而病态的爱不曾为外人知晓，这种感觉就像沉溺在深海之中慢慢被海水夺去呼吸，苦涩的盐味填满了他的每一个肺泡，最终令他窒息着沉沦。

　　听筒接连着电话线，卷曲的线路上包裹着一层质地柔韧的塑胶，他将这些电话线一点点缠绕在自己的阴茎上，方才变得疲软的阴茎又不受控制地挺立起来，电话线硬质的边缘深深陷进泛着水光的表皮之中。

　　被电话线勒紧的阴茎胀得通红，透明的前液再次从前端缓缓渗出，Dean用手指拨弄着细长的电话线，直到那让人窒息的束缚感将他的性器完完全全地锁住。快感在他的肌肤上膨胀，在他的神经里蔓延，他耳中的嗡鸣声越来声越来越响，逐渐盖过听筒里兹兹的电流声与粘滞的低喘，到最后化为他脑中空洞的一点慢慢消失。

　　“嗨，你还在听吗？Dean？”一个突如其来的问句将Dean拉回现实，他收紧双腿，大滴大滴的汗液顺着小腿收缩的肌肉蜿蜒而下。痛觉无比清晰，无比真实，从他的下腹部，他的阴茎上一直传到他的头顶，此刻他想再射一次，可缠紧的电话线正勒着他充血的柱身，血液在他灼热的皮肤下滞流，针刺般的痛感融入其中。

　　“试着再闭上眼睛，和我一起……窒息吧。”Sam的声音像鸩毒一般沁入血液，渗透骨髓，封住咽喉，冰冷如同毒蛇，可Dean还是忍不住遵从他的每一个停顿，每一个字词——他拿电话线缠上了自己的脖子，用手指将它们用力收紧，塑胶勒进皮肉里在肌肤上留下鲜明的红痕——可他一刻也没有停下来。

　　Dean看到的是一片漆黑，听到的是自己喉间含糊不清的单音节，就好像唾液和血沫全都堵在了嗓子里，而他脖子随时可能断裂——只需要一声清脆的骨头断裂的声音。

　　偶尔有光线从他的翳膜里透进来，如同倾泻在海面上破碎成片的阳光看起来那么远，那么远。可这种窒息带来的不是痛苦，而是海浪一样此起彼伏的快感，它们将他吞没，让他完全变成一个被欲望束缚的囚徒。

　　鲜红的血丝从他的颈间渗出，残破的伤口就像被凶狠的野兽撕咬过一样，他能感觉到生命一点点从体内流逝，可是他什么都做不了。

　　就在生命画上休止符的前一秒，从无边的黑暗里伸出的一只手抓住了他的手腕，温暖的热度融进他的肌肤。

　　他再次睁开眼睛，只见Sam就站在他的床边。

 

　　“你差点用电话线勒死自己，”Sam的眼神暗沉，声音低到几乎要听不见，“我不管你是否在这张床上自慰过，动机是什么，我只想知道一点——电话那头的人是谁？”

　　Dean一言不发，只是淡漠地看着语气冰冷的Sam，榛绿色的眼眸里沉淀着一抹潮湿的雾气。而此刻他还没来得及打理自己，下身一片赤裸的样子被Sam尽收眼底，身下留在床单上的精液还未完全干涸，整个人仍是狼狈不堪的状态。

　　Sam的目光犹如冰冷锐利的刀刃几乎要将Dean硬生生地剖开，游走在他身体的每一寸肌肤上——如此露骨，色情，简直像下一秒就要把他整个吞入腹中。

　　他就这样慢慢走近了Dean，跨上了那张凌乱的床。Dean的视野被Sam宽阔的肩膀完全覆盖住，随着他的动作绷紧的衬衫勾勒出他背部流畅的肌肉线条，熟悉的汗味与浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气味从他身上传来——Sam将瘫软在床上的Dean圈在怀里，强壮有力的手臂撑在对方身侧，此刻他的嘴唇离Dean不超过三公分，湿润微痒的吐息喷洒在对方带着伤痕的脖子上。可是他不能动弹，一丝一毫也不能。

　　事态正在趋近疯狂。

　　“你现在已经变成了个不折不扣的荡妇，是么？”从Sam的薄唇间发出一声怪笑，“对着个电话都能发情，还不如让我来满足你——反正你只需要一根阴茎，任何人都无所谓，不是吗？”

　　不，不是这样的。Dean在心头绝望地否认，可话到嘴边却变成了一个个残破的音节，Sam正用骨节分明的手指勾着他的下颌，粗砺的指腹摩挲着下颌处细腻的肌肤。

　　“从地狱回来我就在想这个问题，”Sam的嘴唇近在咫尺，微暗的光线勾勒出他嘴唇上锐利的线条，“你一直在害怕我，抗拒我，怀疑我，可这些都是你的事，Dean。而我一直想像现在这样把你压住，然后啃咬你的脖子。”

　　说着他低下头，湿润的粉红色舌尖舔过Dean脖颈上渗血发痛的伤口，直到他的嘴唇带上鲜红的血液，满嘴都是那股令人疯狂的甜腥味。

　　“曾经我操过你无数次，每次感觉都是那么那么的棒，可自从我回来之后，我却从来没有干过你，连我自己都忍不住深深佩服自己的忍耐力，”Sam舔干净唇上最后一滴鲜血，细长的眼眸里满是欲望与疯狂，“可事实是我只想把你狠狠操进床单里，揪着你的头发，在你的屁股里射上一次又一次。”

　　Dean感觉到身上的每一根汗毛都为Sam颤栗，每一寸肌肤又再次染满了淫靡的绯红。可事情明明不该变成这样。

　　Sam原本流连在他肩膀处的嘴唇渐渐滑到他的唇角，舔吻掉肌肤上稀薄的汗液，最终深深地印在两片丰润柔软的唇上。紧闭着齿门的Dean就像一个驻守壁垒的卫士，Sam仅仅是在他的唇肉上轻轻啃咬了一下，他便在对方面前丢盔弃甲——Dean的嘴唇毫无防备地在Sam面前张开，下一秒Sam灵活的舌头已经钻入他的双唇之间，在他温热的口腔里长驱直入。Dean的舌头毫不客气地躲避着Sam的追捕，可这并不奏效，Sam的舌尖仍旧牢牢捉住了他湿滑的舌头，汲取他唇齿间此刻变得分外甜蜜的津液。

　　被完全夺去呼吸的Dean只能大口大口地喘息，胸部徒劳地上下起伏。Sam将他压得更紧，紧贴的两具身体互相传递着热量，在这些时候他还能听见对方深埋在左侧的平稳心跳。

　　“现在的你就像一条砧板上的鱼，等着我来享用，”Sam笑道，“你知道吗？其实我并不介意你在我准备操你之前主动操开自己，它为我省去了不少麻烦的步骤。”

　　灵巧的手指从Dean两颗肿胀通红的乳头上直接滑到下体，Sam推拉着他的四肢，看着湿滑的液体从他还未完全翕合的穴口处往外渗出来，而他的小穴在此刻仍然呈现着诱人的粉红色——显然Dean先前所做的努力并没有白费，经过充分扩张的小穴依然又湿又软，收缩又扩张的褶皱边缘似乎在邀请他快些进去。

　　Sam并不急着进入Dean的身体，尽管紧绷在裤子里的阴茎已经膨胀到了几乎要将裤子撑破的地步，可比起满足欲望，他更喜欢蘸着苦涩慢慢享用Dean，这会让他感觉更加愉快。

　　“让我猜猜电话里的人对你做过什么，”Sam的语气暧昧而黏腻，“他有像我现在这么做吗？像这样。”

　　话音刚落，Sam轻而易举地掰开Dean的大腿，鼻尖掠过那些细软的毛发准确无误地找到对方脆弱敏感的阴茎，用上那只宽大的手掌或轻或重揉捏按压，感受着它在自己手中逐渐挺立，不安地抽跳，泛上美丽的鲜红。Dean发出一声尖锐的呻吟，而此时Sam正用柔软的脸颊轻轻蹭着他的阴茎，甚至用鼻尖顶弄它，让它在自己手中又胀大一圈，渗出前液的顶端变得更加坚硬灼热。

　　“想要我亲亲它吗，Dean？”Sam的脸上挂着笑容，似乎这一切从来不是自己所为。

　　Dean在他身下拼命摇头，想要完全否定他的话，可面前的这个Sam太危险，太有压迫性，他在他手中被完全支配，只能随着对方的心意做出应有的反应。

　　Sam探出湿润的舌尖微微抵住Dean阴茎顶部不断翕合的铃口，用透明的唾液一点点沾湿它。他的舌头是那么灵活，平展的舌面舔弄着Dean性器的另一侧，再让它渐渐滑进自己嘴里。

　　“和他比起来，我的口活是不是更好？”Sam下流地提问道，“他会像我这样含着你的阴茎，再用舌头舔它，用嘴吸它吗？”

　　Dean从来没有考虑过这个。在往常的性爱中Sam屡次提出要为他口交都被他拒绝了，只有在为了主动取悦Sam的时候，Dean才会跪在Sam的腿间吸他的老二——他熟悉Sam的味道，可他并不想让Sam品尝他的味道，这会让他感到羞耻。

　　他的脸颊因为羞耻再次飞上薄红，被吻到红肿的嘴唇一张一合，看上去像是在发出“No”这个音节，可Sam对此充耳不闻，只是用那张嘴一遍一遍地挑逗着Dean的阴茎，变着花样舔着硬挺的柱身，让它整个儿带上粘滑的水痕——而事实上Sam刚含住他的阴茎那一刻，他就已经忍不住想要射在对方嘴里了，但那份该死的羞耻让他用尽他能想到的方式拼命忍耐，尽管他停在Sam嘴里的阴茎早已硬到发痛。

　　Sam像是在享受这个过程，他的嘴唇也同他的话语一样变得无比下流。他的舌尖一刻也没有停下来，然而就在Sam抬手猛地捏上那两瓣柔软的臀肉时，痛觉让Dean收紧了双腿，与此同时，从铃口里喷薄而出的精液灌满了他的口腔，而他选择将Dean滚烫的精液一滴不剩地咽下去，满意地看着对方的表情慢慢变化。

　　Dean的眼圈变得通红，榛绿色的眼眸里跳动着明亮的萤火，好像随时都要化成一颗泪珠滚落在床单上。可Sam并不觉得怜惜，他只觉得这样的Dean性感极了，而他即将要把自己的阴茎放进他火辣的小屁股里，那感觉一定很棒。

　　“转过身去，Dean，”Sam拍了拍Dean紧实的臀，修长的手指在他的臀肉上按压，“不许乱动，乖乖的听我的话。”

　　他用了“不许”这个词，这无疑是个命令。

　　Sam放松了压紧Dean身体的力度，Dean却又开始用力地挣扎。然而他并不焦急也并不恼怒，只是用一只手将Dean的双腕扣住拉下，继而将他的身体翻转过来，裤裆里硬邦邦的性器直直地顶着对方湿漉漉的臀缝。

　　他解开了自己的裤链，紧绷的内裤上渗透出一点暗色的湿痕，包裹在里头那粗长硕大的阴茎已经完全被自己的前液浸透了——Sam选择让它解放，使它紧紧贴着Dean的臀缝，粗厚的前端刮过瑟缩的穴口。他一边调整姿势直至角度完美，一边揉捏着Dean的褶皱边缘让紧绷的肌肉环完全放松，Dean在他身下轻颤着，蜷起的小腿肌肉拉伸成优美的形状。

　　然后他进入。与此同时Sam的手将Dean的脸按在枕头上，顺着他的肌肉线条滑到他的后颈处轻轻按压。Dean的双腿被分得更开，此刻他正以一个几近屈辱的姿势趴在床上，撅起的屁股里容纳着Sam巨大的阴茎，Sam胡乱地吻着他，将他颈间那层稀薄的汗液舔吻干净，再重重地咬上他的肩膀，在他的肌肤上留下一排鲜明的齿痕。他的臀部迎合着Sam每一次凶狠的冲撞，每当对方挺进一寸，灼热的阴囊就会紧贴上他的屁股；Sam在他身体里用力地翻搅着，滚烫近乎白热的温度几乎要将他的身体融化。

　　这个Sam显然准确地知晓Dean身体里最为脆弱的部分究竟在哪。坚硬炙热的龟头无情地碾过他身体里敏感脆弱的一点，在他温热紧致的甬道里射出精液，让充满麝香气味的液体填满他的肚子，甚至上涌到他干涩的咽喉。

　　“多么贪婪的小穴啊，它好像永远都不知满足，”Sam故作惊讶地感叹道，掠过Dean肌肤的嘴唇触碰着他通红的耳廓，“我已经喂了它那么多，可它还是紧紧地夹着我，你说我应该怎么办呢，Dean？”

　　Dean只能随着他的每一次抽送发出无法遏制的呻吟与哭叫，像一个完全失去了语言能力的人，而他的小穴还在不断吞吐着Sam性器。听到Sam那句该死的下流话时被麻痹的感官在一瞬间完全恢复，一双失焦的绿眼睛恼怒地看着在他身后动作的Sam，颤抖的两片嘴唇间断断续续地吐露出一个粗俗的单词。

　　“狗娘养的。”Dean的声音很小，却依旧被Sam毫无保留地捕捉到了。他突然用力地将Dean湿漉漉的身体从床上拉起来，让对方的小穴再次将自己的阴茎吞没，Dean再次被钉在他的性器上，湿滑一片的大腿夹着他的髋部，此刻他与Sam变成了面对面的状态，对方的手抚过他大腿上的肌肉，再次握住腿间软塌塌的性器用指腹来回搔刮。

　　“你还在抗拒什么？我吗？”Sam失笑道，“你所想的那个人能像我这样操你吗？他能像我这样进到你这么深的地方？我究竟哪里比不上他？”

　　说着，Sam再次狠狠地摆动了一下自己的髋部，突如其来的顶弄让Dean重新不稳地趴在Sam宽阔的肩膀上深深地抽气，他微微挪动了一下自己的大腿，却被Sam再次用手压下，指尖在他光裸的膝盖上抚摸。

　　Sam的手指离开他的身体伸进凌乱的床单里似乎在翻找着什么，然后他停了下来，薄薄的唇角勾起一丝计划得逞的笑容。

　　是那根差点勒死Dean的电话线。柔韧的塑胶包裹着细细的金属线，另一端接连着沉甸甸的听筒。Sam将听筒拿起来贴上Dean的耳朵。

　　“他还在吗？”

　　Dean只能听到无尽的忙音伴随着安静的电流传入他的耳膜，他的Sammy早就消失在了听筒的另一头。

　　“就让他听听你是怎么被我操的，用上这个，”Sam低头端详着手里的电话线，将它们一圈一圈绕在修长的手指上，再将它慢慢从手指上松开，“你不是喜欢这个吗？”

　　电话线在Sam的手指上留下淡红色的勒痕，醒目而鲜明。

　　他用手指牵引着细长的电话线，另一只手揉捏着Dean疲软的阴茎，将它们一圈一圈地缠绕上去——就像他自己所做的那样，硬质的边缘深深地陷进暗红色的表皮里。Dean知道自己再次被锁住了，只不过这次不是他自己所做的，而是面前这个有着Sam容貌的家伙一手造成。

　　盯着面前深棕色的发旋，疼痛再次顺着血管蔓延开来，软塌塌的性器又因为血液滞流变得充血发红，粗厚的前端正往外渗出一大滴透明的前液。他处在这样的境地，却再次毫无退路。

　　“我知道那个人是谁，Dean，”Sam捏紧了手里的线，目光变得暗沉，金绿色的瞳孔染上一层化不开的墨绿，“在你拒绝回答我的问题时我就已经猜到了，还能是谁呢——那个值得你张开双腿撅着屁股取悦的家伙，我可想不到第二个人选。”

　　Dean的大腿还紧贴在Sam的髋部，他前倾着身体，被束缚住的性器在对方手里抽跳发抖，看起来脆弱而又狼狈。

　　“是‘我’，对不对？”他咬着Dean的耳朵，舌尖抵着柔软的耳垂，“你口中的Sammy，那个娘唧唧喜欢哭鼻子的小姑娘。”

　　Dean的眼神在一瞬间变得错愕，湿润的舌尖舔过红肿的下嘴唇让它继续泛上潮湿的水光。Sam看到这个表情时就已确认了自己的答案，并且那答案必然准确无误。

　　“不……”他矢口否认，痛觉继续从下身传来，可Sam从没想着放轻力道。从他脆弱的喉咙里传来细不可闻的嘶声。

　　“我从不在乎你怎么看，也不会在乎，”Sam的声音听起来毫无感情，“我只知道我比他更加强壮有力，无所顾忌。我可以用各种方式操你，从前面从后面，将射出来的精液留在你滚烫的身体里，让你的全部都被我的气息占据着。”

　　Sam的阴茎还留在Dean的后穴里，他用力地律动着自己的腰肢就像发情的公狗一样操着他，Dean的小穴还满满当当的包裹着他的阴茎，温暖湿润到让他不想拔出来。而他的手指没有停歇，电话线仍然紧紧地缠着Dean的阴茎，过紧的力道让上面那层薄薄的肌肤几乎要渗出血来。

　　“因为你是我的。”Sam在Dean耳边吹气，嘴唇再次落上他的肌肤。此时Dean闭上了眼睛，一点光线从他的眼底渐渐融化。

　　他知道，他们之间的罪恶将会永无止境。

　　连带无止境的过去与未来随风而散。

　　-FIN-


End file.
